


An Omega/Alpha Story

by AnimeLoveLover123



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Peter, Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Bottom Wade Wilson, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Good Alpha Peter, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, M/M, Omega Wade, Past Rape/Non-con, Spideypool - Freeform, Top Peter, Wade's Voices Being Disheartening, worrywart Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoveLover123/pseuds/AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all he's been through, Wade can't deny that he's a broken man. He can't keep a bonding mark thanks to his healing factor, can't have a baby thanks to the weapon x program, can't handle having a heat after what happened before, can't be the omega Peter deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Omega/Alpha Story

**Author's Note:**

> Important Note!  
> {Words in these brackets are to show that the more peppy yellow box in Deadpool's mind is talking.}  
> [And this kind of bracket is to show that the more posh white box is talking.]  
> And something like [this} or {this] is to represent both boxes talking.

Wade stood in front of his bathroom sink, staring down at the two cotton candy pink pills in his palm, his other hand holding a half full glass of tap water.

[What are you waiting for, just take them.]

“But Peter-”

[Peter nothing, he's an alpha.]

{And we all know they can't keep it in their pants once someone's in heat.}

“Peter's different.”

[Just because he's nice now doesn’t mean he won't become primal when the hormones hit.]

{Ya, you two haven’t even had sex yet, there's no way Spidey will be able to control himself during a heat.}

[You don't want it to be like before do you?]

“That was different, Peter's my boyfriend, they...” Wade's voice drifted away as memories that seemed more like nightmares flood back to him, causing his body to shake slightly and his throat to tightened, threatening tears. “they weren’t.” He managed to choke out.

[Look, I know you're hoping for some happy, fluffy romance but you need to face the facts. All alpha's are the same in the end. They only want to bond with someone and reproduce.]

{And we know you can't do either of those after the Weapon X program.}

[You're a broken man Wade, there's no denying that.]

{And if you go into heat, Peter will find that out. You'll break his golden heart when you tell him you can't give him the family he wants.}

[That's why it's best if you just take the suppressants.]

{Just take them.}

“Wade!?” Came the familiar call of Peter Parker, snapping the mercenary back to the present.

“Just a minute!” The mercenary quickly answered through the closed door. He popped the pills and threw the water back in one gulp, gagging slightly at the disgusting feeling it left in his mouth and heart.

{Good boy.}

[It's best this way.]

Wade forced himself to take a deep breath, put on his usual cheerful grin, and burst through the door.

“Hunny I'm hooome!” He announced to the slight shock of the still spandex clad young man, though he didn't ware his mask.

“I think you have it backwards.” Peter chuckled as he gravitated towards his lover.

“Oh no I don't.” The brunette slid his hands around the tallers waist and pulled their chest's together like it was his god given right and Wade didn't fight it in the slightest. “You always make me feel at home.” Peter's already smiling face lit up at the comment.

“Your so cheesy.” He responds before lifting up and capturing the olders lips in a long slow kiss.

Once they where forced to pull apart, stupid breathing, Peter pecked his way down the mercenary's jaw, to the side of his neck, and stops to inhale a deep breath through his nose. The familiar omega scent filling his senses making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and almost rip a groan from him.

Wade buried his nose in the shorters hair, taking in the smell as well, though in little sniffs instead. This warm, peaceful and safe sensation he got from this simple act, from being around an alpha, being around Peter, it felt so right.

[Just like how all those other alphas felt 'right'.]

{Before they left.}

[Don't dig your grave any deeper Wade.]

“We're you able to get that movie for us?” Wade asked, pulling himself away from the younger. Peter's frown at the sudden space only lasted a moment before he realized the older was having his doubts again.

The brunette hated these moments, when Wade was hurting, when Wade couldn't trust him enough to let him try and help. Peter did want to help, desperately, wanted to stomp out those doubts and bad assumptions, but he knew Wade had spent far to much of his life having things forced on him. Heck, it had taken him months to let Peter get a proper whiff of his scent and it had broken the brunettes heart when he pulled away from that moment to find Wade shaking and on the brink of tears. Peter never wanted to put his boyfriend through that again, so instead all he could do was offer a smile and open arms.

“Yep.” Peter attempted cheerfully, though he wasn’t as good at faking it as Wade. “You get the snacks and I'll pop it in.”

So they started the process of pulling the mood out from the current awkward and uncomfortable to their usually pleasant one. They share jokes, usually at the movies expense, and avoid certain subjects as Peter curled himself as far into the opposite corner of the couch as he could in respect to the older. Though the atmosphere got lighter and lighter as time when by, it was never quite complete until Wade made that one certain kind of comment.

“If you were any further you'd be in the apartment over.” Wade joked as his ever subtle way of informing his boyfriend that he was feeling more comfortable and it was safe to approach.

“Oh, I'm sorry.” Peter said sarcastically, a feeling of triumph washing over him as he leaned towards the older. “Let me fix that.” The brunette shifted over, letting his head rest on the mercenary’s shoulder, laid a hand on Wade's thigh, and generally snuggled as close as possible. Wade chuckled lightly at how quickly the brunette took the opportunity, but appreciated it all the same. He slipped an arm around the youngers shoulder and mindlessly played with his hickory brown locks.

As they continued the film, Wade found his attention fading further from the movie and more in Spidey's direction, face turning towards his boyfriend, nose being tickled by the youngers hair.

[Wade, what are you doing?]

Finally the mercenary abandoned his attempts to watch the screen and instead closed his eyes, focusing on his sense of smell.

[Stop it Wade, the hormones are getting to you, you need to fight it.]

“Why should I?” Wade mumbled to the voices, not seeing any harm in taking in his lovers scent. He took the pills, he's fine.

{Uh oh, boner alert. Abort, abort!}

Peter had heard the older say something and considered questioning it but realized it was probably the voices again, not that that gave him much peace of mind. He did take note however, of the sweet smell coming off the older, and then noticed the bulge in his pants. 

Peter bit his own lip in contemplation, questioning what to do about the situation, but his body seemed do have decided for him as the hand on Wade's thigh slowly massaged it's way up. Peter practically held his breath as he watched his own hand, somewhat scared that he was reading signs wrong, forcing things on Wade, that he would be pushed away and accused of trying to take advantage of the mercenary.

That fear was blown out of the water however when the gentlest of squeezes ripped a groan from Wade as he bucked up into the cupped hand. Suddenly Peter's lips where on Wade's, hand grabbing the back of the mercenaries neck as the other continued it's motion, a bit more pressure being added then before.

[Stop it, your hormones!]

Peter's tongue darted out to press against his lovers bottom lip, hastily asking for entry as his grip on the tallers neck became a little tighter as he tried to lead the other. 

This was all escalating quickly and even though fear began to creep it's way forward, Wade found himself opening his mouth for the brunette, who immediately took the opportunity.

[Wade, you can't-... Parker wi-... al-]

Wade's mind fogged over, voice's cutting out as Peter explored the new territory. The mercenary shifted slightly as he felt slick start to form and his body began to heat up.

Then Peter moved, throwing a leg over his boyfriends lap and his hand that was once griping his quickly stiffening cock, glided up the mercenaries shirt, never loosing lip contact for a moment. Suddenly they hit Wade, the memories. Hand's everywhere, being surrounded, held down, trapped.

Wade's hands slammed into Peter's chest, pushing the unsuspecting brunette backwards onto the birch wood table, almost knocking the wind out of him. Peter groaned in pain as he sat up, his tail bone having smashed into the table.

“Gees, ow.” The brunette said as one hand massaged his lower back, the other reaching out to the older. “You okay Wa-” Peter was cut short when Wade, the man he loved, the poor sole he swore never to hurt, slapped his hand away out of fear

“Don't touch me!” The mercenary shouted, eye's screwed shut and body shaking almost violently. Peter stared, wide eyed, as his insides felt like they collapsed in on themselves. He wanted to help, to sooth the older but if he tried he would be pushed away and that... Peter couldn't handle that.

“I'm sorry.” The brunette choked out before standing and quickly making his way to the near by open window.

{Well there he goes.}

[He's leaving.]

{He lasted longer then I though, I'll say that much.}

[We told you this would happen.]

Wade's head snapped up to see Peter slipping on his web shooters, the brunette not currently caring if the world saw Peter Parker swinging through the streets.

“Peter wait!” The mercenary pretty much flung himself at the younger, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling them together in hopes of keeping him grounded, even though the older knew Spider-man was stronger then him. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.”

“Wade-” Peter tried but was cut off as the taller buried his face in the brunettes shoulder.

“It won't happen again, I swear, so please... don't leave me.” The last part came out in a choked whisper as his tears began to dampen the younger's shirt. Peter suddenly yanked free of the older's grasp, causing Wade's heart to stop for a moment before the brunettes hands cupped his wet cheeks.

“Wait, hold on a minute. You don't think I'm breaking up with you do you?”

{He's not?]

“You're not?”

“God no.” Peter almost shouted out of shock and slight fear rather then anger. “God no.” He breathed as he started circular motions with his thumbs in what he hoped was a soothing manner, which it was as Wade leaned into the touch, heart beat drifting back into a steady pace. “I was just scared and very angry at myself. I... I'm so sorry.” Peter said, voice full of shame as he began to pull his hands back but Wade was quick to grab them, holding them in place.

“It's alright.” Wade said gently, a light smile on his lips and his eye’s, though still moist, where soft with relief.

“No it's not. I almost forced myself on you like-” Peter cut himself off, guilt, horror, and instinctual need to protect making it a bit to painful to verbalize.

“Your nothing like them.” Wade assured, then his grin grew into a tad bit more mischievous one. “For one thing your a hell of a lot cuter.”

“Wade.” Peter said, trying not to smile at the joke of a very sensitive subject, but Wade was always the kind of man that tried to take a bad situation and make it into something at least entertaining. “And you have never pushed anything on me. It took you weeks to ask if you could kiss me for god's sake, and half of that was with me leaving increasingly obvious hints that I wanted you to.”

“But that was different, I didn't have hormones in the back of my head telling me to bond with you.”

“You want to bond with me?” Peter's face quickly lit up, cheeks turning an adorable shade of pink as he hung his head in embarrassment at not thinking through what he was going to say.

{Isn't the omega supposed to be the cute one?}

[Who ever said that this relationship followed the status quo?]

Wade was quickly hit with far to many feelings for one man to handle. Slight fear, joy, nervousness, that rush of warmth at the possibility, which probably meant he was blushing too. Then came the tingling at the base of his neck where the bonding mark would go, had gone, had disappeared without a trace.

{Right, still can't do that.}

[You should tell him the truth, save yourself from wasting a month watching him internally wonder if your worth it before ultimately leaving.]

“Hey Peter.” The brunette made a noise of acknowledgment as he tore his embarrassed gaze from the ground to his boyfriends face, the mercenary's eye's watching him intently with a mist of hurt and worry behind them. “I wouldn't mind, if we bonded.”

[Or just postpone the conversation for a week or two until Parker starts to worry about the mark fading away.]

“I'd be ecstatic really.” Wade emitted with a laugh that expressed both his earnestness in what he was saying and the underline concern which worried Peter, even if his alpha instincts screamed for him to take the offer. To scoop Wade into his arms, whisk him away to the bedroom and-

“Isn't it a bit to soon to bond?” The brunette said, feeling guilt punch him in the gut.

{Oooooh, the next worst thing to being friend zoned, that hurts.}

[He doesn’t even know how broken you are yet and he doesn’t want to bond with you.]

“I-I want to, I really do, but not yet. Isn't it a bit to soon to bond? I mean I do think about it, imagine what it would be like but I just think we should hold off on that part.” The brunette looked up at Wade with pleading eye's, asking him to understand that this wasn’t at all about not liking him, and he did understand. Wade knew where Peter was coming from. Spider-man was fresh out of college, still in his glory years, any man his age wouldn't want to commit to something so big.

“That's fine, I get it.” Wade assured, giving a big grin as reassurance that he understood, heck he was young once. When the merc with a mouth was his age, he was so free spirited he'd be dammed if anyone even though about ruining his fun by tying him down back then. “How about we start with, getting intimate.” And damn if that didn't go straight to the brunettes cock. Jesus, why did Wade have to be so alluring when Peter was trying to hold back and be a gentleman?

“I don't think that's the best idea.” Peter said, attempting to pull his hands to his side to no avail while his inner alpha cursed his logical mind. “You pushed me away a minute ago, it doesn’t seem like your quite ready for this.” Peter clarified quickly, not wanting Wade to get the wrong idea.

“I pushed you because I felt trapped and that freaked me out a bit. Trust me, I'll get over it, I just need to go at it a little slower.” Wade explained, not sure if he was trying to assure Peter or himself. As he spoke, he slid the youngers hands down slowly, over his neck, his shoulders, his chest, then around his waist, knowing all to well Peter's eye's followed. Damn, Wade wasn’t really helping calm the brunettes horny alpha.

“But-”

“No buts.” Wade ordered, one of his hands taping the youngers nose in mocking discipline. “Unless where talking about this one.” Using the hand that still held Peter's, Wade moved it down so the brunette cupped one of his cheeks. That’s when the smells started, their body’s releasing pheromones as they realized where this was heading.

{How did this go from Wade pushing Spidey away when they where about to have sex to Wade nagging Peter for it?}

[Insecurities, thinking Parker will leave him if he doesn’t.]

“That's not true.” Wade grumbled to himself, eye's falling to the floor. “He... he wouldn't do that.”

“Do what?” Peter asked, snapping the mercenary's attention back to him. Peter knew that his lover was talking to those voices, but that didn't stop his need to blow away the concern Wade showed in his voice.

“Leave... the voices think you'll leave if I don't put out.” Wade said, gaze drifting back to the younger's.

{Hey, don't blame us!}

[Though it's true. If not today, then another he'll get sick of waiting.]

“Don't listen to those stupid voices.”

{Hey!}

[I'm rather insulted.]

“They're to busy thinking of the worst case scenario to realize that the worlds not out to hurt you, I'm not here to hurt you.” Peter assured with a small head gesture. “I'll take care of you.” The way he said that was almost sensual, thick and dominating, or at least that's how Wade heard it.

[Your hormones are over exaggerating things, don't get carried away.]

Despite the warning, Wade's knees where on the brink of turning to jelly as he leaned closer to the alpha.

“Please Peter, I want to do this.” The mercenary said, eye's open despite how heavy his lids felt, and watching the brunette intently who still showed some concern. “If I don't try to push against my fears I'll never get over them. Practice makes perfect.” He explained, showing a gentle and reassuring smile. 

“That... does make sense, but...” Peter thought to himself as he looked over the man in front of him several times, part of him still wanting to wait, think things over.

“Are you sure?” He asked, though it was becoming less of a question as time went on. It felt like he had been waiting years for this. He had tip toed around the older out of respect, tried to ignore the sometimes orgasmic scent the merc with a mouth let out but it was all wearing him down. He wanted him, not just the alpha wanting the omega but Peter wanting Wade. He wanted to protect him, take care of him, physically and mentally. He wanted to claim him. Wanted to mark him for the world to see that Deadpool belonged to him and no one would ever lay a finger on him again.

“Woah, woah, calm down.” Peter told himself, his alpha instincts having suddenly jammed it's way in his monolog. Not that Peter hadn't though about it before, didn't want to do it one day. That was the key part though, 'one day'. He was still young, fresh out of college and had yet to sleep with his boyfriend, bonding this soon wouldn't be the best idea. I mean it can be broken, but with the hormones and mark he would leave, it would be like removing a tattoo, expensive, painful and time consuming.

“Positive.” Wade said with a little nod, pulling the brunette back to the current conversation. The brunette gazed into the older's blue orbs, silently asking again and could see his eye's where just as sure as the words he spoke.

“Alright.” Peter excepted to the joy of his inner alpha and his boyfriend. Wade was quick to swoop in and steal a kiss, inadvertently forcing the two of them to breath through there noses, making them take in the scent each other was exuding.

What started off as a quick kiss soon escalated, Peter gently biting the older's lower lip. Just like before, the brunettes mind started to fog, his alpha instincts being the only thing that came in loud and clear as it demanded more. Then, using the hand that still capped the mercenaries rear, Peter pulled them together, simultaneously groping the omegas cheek and grinding his thigh into the quickly growing bulge. Wade was just barely able to let out a gasp, one of both need and slight fear, which is what made Peter back off.

“What, what's wrong?” Wade asked, a bit dazed at the rush of cold air where his boyfriend had just been. Peter took a few deep breaths, through his mouth as to avoid taking in any more of the omegas scent, as he tried to calm himself.

“I just need a minute to prepare. Would you mind waiting for me in the bedroom?” Peter asked, looking up at the olders confused expression with what he hoped was a smooth, sexy grin but realistically was more nervous and worried.

“Ya, sure.” Wade said with a smile as he backed out of the room. “See you in there, don't keep me waiting long baby boy.” The second the merc with a mouth closed the door behind him, Peter let out a breath. 

God, he needed to calm down, he could do this. So what if he's never been with an omega before, he was a man, he could handle this, right? I mean Jesus, he's never smelt anything like Wade, had never had this strong urge to pounce. Gwen and MJ had never made him this excited, this primal, this needy, but they where both Beta’s.

“Shit.” Peter groaned as he ran a hand through his slightly damp hair, absentmindedly passing the room.

He needed to put a leash on his alpha before it got out of control. Wade was trusting him, putting a lot on the line for this and Peter wasn’t going to let him down. He needed to go slow, let the mercenary feel loved but not trapped.

With another long breath, Peter approached his backpack, removed his web shooters, and reached into the pocket and grabbed what he had thought he might never use but still carried just in case.

+

[You're not actually doing this are you?]

{Considering he's naked now, I'd say yes.}

[You can't! Don't you remember what happened before?]

{Which before? When he was surrounded or when he was ditched?}

[Both.]

“That doesn’t matter.” Wade fought, hands curling into fists at his sides. “It's not then, I'm here and now with Peter, he'll treat me right. I'm not going to hide behind jokes or by keeping my distance anymore.”

{Oh shit, Spidey broke Wade! Quick, get a psychiatrist, chimichangas, a new writer!}

The sound of the door opening pulled the mercenary's attention to Peter who was entering, mouth open, ready to say something, then stayed open, though no sound came out. The brunettes grip on the box he held tightened as his eyes scanned his lovers body, this being the first time he has gotten to see it in full.

{Wait no! I haven't gotten a chance to point out how ugly you are and not small, smooth, or cute like an omega should be.}

[By the pheromones Parker is letting out I think it's safe to assume his alpha is deeming you good enough.]

{Just good enough. Remember he hasn’t been with an omega before. He'd probably except anything.}

“Hey Petey.” Wade greeted almost smugly as he sauntered over to where the younger stood near the foot of the bed, feeling a rush of giddiness and pride at his boyfriends reaction.

“Hey” Peter returned, lips curling up into a grin as his cheeks tinted pink. Wade, perilously moving closer, gently grabbed the brunettes upper arms and leaned down for a slow kiss which Peter welcomed.

“What you got there?” The mercenary asked, sliding one hand down to grab the shorters wrist and turned his palm up so he could get a better look at the box Peter held.

“I hope they're alright. I tried looking for ones that would best suit your sensitive skin.” Peter explained, grin stuck on his face as he began to get a bit giddy at what was to come.

{Daww, he was thinking about you.}

[Not that it matters, you don't need condoms since you can't reproduce.]

“Thanks, they’ll work fine.” Wade said with a smile despite how his body stiffened at his voices reminder. Peter noticed this immediately of course, but chose not to address it verbally.

“Hey, would you mind turning around?” Peter asked, pulling the mercenaries eyes back up to his own.

“Gosh Petey, can't even wait for us to get to the bed?' wade joked. To which he received a chuckle from the younger and a playful push.

“Geez, not like that. Just turn around.” Wade let out a little chuckle himself as he turned around as asked. He now stood, facing the bed and suddenly felt rather exposed.

{This is it, he's gonna push you down and get rough. You ready to have him over you, or are you gonna push him off again?}

Wade watched as the unopened box flew past him and landed just beside one of the pillows at the other end of the bed.

{I guess you can't really push him when your stomach down though, so I suppose you'll be stuck. Look at Spidey, finding a way to trap you.}

[His alpha hasn’t fully kicked in yet, you can still run. Get out before he hurts you.]

Wade screwed his eye's shut and tried to focus on his breathing instead of the voices. Then the older felt Peter's hands on his back and his body jerked.

This is it, he's going to be pushed down and taken over. He could handle this, for Peter. 

The brunettes hands sat palm down on the tallers back as he gave Wade a minute to breath, then he slid them up to fold around the mercenaries shoulders, all the while applying a decent amount of pressure.

“It's alright Wade, your fine.” Peter said as he continuously tightened and loosened his grip, thumbs sliding down as far as they could before dragging back up. The olders body stiffened a bit out of surprise but eventually his muscles relaxed.

“I'm not quite sure what king of sex you've been having but god, I'm not complaining.” Wade said as he leaned into the touch. Peter scoffed humorously as he applied a bit more pressure to his movement.

“I've got you Wade, don't worry.” The brunette said, trying to sound sincere but didn't quite hit the mark as he tried to suppress his chuckle. One of his hands momentarily slid up to massage the omega's neck before both hands moved lower. Wade didn't say anything, only managing low, encouraging noises as he let his head loll back and forth while he tried to keep balance with Peter pushing into his back.

{What is he doing?}

[This must be some alpha trick. He's trying to get you to lower your guard, stay focused!]

“But it's so goooood.” Wade breathed, lifting his head for only a moment before letting it fall again to accommodate Peter's one hand moving to grip his neck again.

 

“I'm glad you like it” Peter's voice coming in a fair bit closer then the mercenary though he was. Despite this, the omega didn't feel threatened or overpowered, more like safe, protected. 

Peter continued to massage his lover, trying his best to breath through his mouth and keep his eye's on his own hands, but they eventually couldn't help but dip down to look at the mercenaries rear. The brunette's right hand came to rest on the tallers hip while the other slid further to grope one of Wade's cheeks. The omega let out something akin to a yelp and moan as his heart beat began to speed up.

“Would you like to lie down?” Peter asked, trying his best to make it sound like an option rather then an order, as that was what is was. He would take this as slow as Wade needed, this was about him.

[No don't!]

Wade's muscles tightened for a moment, leading the younger to question whether he had been going to fast, but somewhat forcefully relaxed again. 

Without a word, the mercenary stepped forward and got down on his hands and knees atop the bed, ass held higher then his head in offering. Wade's heart thudded against his ribs in both embarrassment and fear. It had been so long since he had done this, and pretty much none of his previous times went or ended well. 

[You're really doing this?]

{You're not even listening to us. We're trying to help.}

[You know what, go ahead. Get hurt and abused if that's what you want! We tried to warn you, tried to save you from the pain but I give up. Don't expect us to comfort you later.]

He could hear the ruffle of fabric as Peter removed his clothing and that’s when his senses started to panic. His body started to shake a bit as alarms in his head blared to run away, memory's slamming into him, making his hands grip the sheets below him with almost enough force to cause them to tear.

He needed to breath, calm down. This wasn’t like before, he wasn’t being forced, held down, this was Peter. Peter wouldn't hurt him, would take care of him, would be over him, trapping him. He could smell them, Wade could pretty much feel the heavy, almost overbearing scent of the brunettes alpha heating up, ready to claim.

Then the bed to his side sank in, taking the weight of the younger and Wade tried not to let out a whimper. His throat started to clog as tears threatened to form. This was it, Peter would-

“Wade.” The brunette practically whispered as he brushed his fingers against the mercenaries slightly pail cheek. Slowly but surely Wade turned and looked over at his boyfriend with slightly wet eye's. Peter took in a slow breath, trying his best not to go into a fit of protectiveness at how hurt and utterly terrified his lover looked. He tried to remind himself that this was a process, that he needed to show Wade that there was no reason to be afraid anymore. “Would you mind lying on your side, facing away from me?” It took a moment for Wade to grasp what was asked of him and when he did, his brows knitted in confusion. He watched the brunette for a moment, expression clearly asking questions but eventually his lovers soft, reassuring smile won him over.

With a bit of shifting positions for the both of them, Wade found himself on his side facing the window while Peter lay behind him just barley close enough to feel residual body heat on his back. After allowing a moment to settle, Peter slowly lay his hands on the olders back and once again, began to massage the tense muscles.

“It's aright, I'm here, I'll take care of you.” Peter continued with the quite statements of assurance as his hands began to roam. As Wade lay there, an alphas hands on him, an alpha telling him things he had heard before, all of which ending up being lies, he didn't feel that foreboding, crushing feeling he felt with others. As his eyes fluttered shut, mind focusing on the gentle hands that caressed his scared skin, he didn't feel trapped. In front of him was open space, the assurance that if he wanted to, he could leave, and behind him was a man he knew couldn't lie about the things he was saying. He believed him, every word, every promise, Wade believed in Peter. And as the brunettes hand slid to his front, lips lightly peppering his neck and solders, the stupid voices kept there mouths shut.

+

Slowly Peter drifted back to consciousness, eye's staying shut as his brain processed the new day. The first and most clear thing the brunette realized is that everything, mentally, physically, emotionally, it all felt... perfect. Everything seemed pure and right with his life in this very moment, everything was where it was supposed to be.

Once his brain was awake enough to take in more then how amazing he felt, Peter realized that his shaft was still sitting deep within Wade. It was an odd sensation, the feeling of such a sensitive part of his body being compacted not only in a tight space but also wrapped in rubber, his cum having dried up rather uncomfortably around him. It wasn’t a horrible feeling, on the contrary he felt a warm, prideful sensation, but it wasn’t the most comfortable. I suppose he had to get used to it though now that he has started his first sexual relationship with an omega. He would have to face a few things he never had when he was with beta’s. His instincts, the smells, actually knotting someone, not that he was complaining, especially not the last part. It may have led to this uncomfortable feeling since he had fallen asleep while they where still locked together, but god was it worth it.

Peter shifted a bit closer, hugging his lover as close to him as possible as he brushed his nose against the back of Wade's neck. The brunette took in a large whiff of his boyfriends scent and not only did he of course smell the mercenaries sent, but also his own. Peter felt a rush of pride, dominance, and satisfaction, like he had finally achieved something he had been working on for months. His lips turned up into a goofy grin as he reveled in the onslaught of feelings that washed over him. Everything was perfect for this moment. He had Wade in his arms, he'd done right by him, had made him feel amazing without trapping or overwhelming him. They had gotten over this hurdle together, and now they lay together in the blissful aftermath.

Eventually Peter's logical brain started to kick in, slowly dragging him a bit closer to reality. As he found the energy to finally open his eye's, he recalled how a few of his omega friends complained about how gross they would feel after a night of being knotted, what with the slick and various over things drying on them over night. So the brunette decided to get a warm cloth and clean Wade off, that would be a pleasant way for the mercenary to wake up Peter though rather proudly.

When Peter's vision clear however, and he got a clear look at the back of Wade's neck, he was shoved off his cloud nine and slammed into the earth below. At first he stared, trying to rationalize that it was anything other then what it obviously was, but the truth was staring him right in the face. A mark, a rather large bonding mark. He bonded with Wade...

Oh god, why, how did he do this? He never planned on bonding, not for a while at least, but as he thought back on the night prior, it did come back to him. Wade calling to him in ecstasy as there body's meshed together perfectly. The adrenalin pumping though his veins, the fog of lust and power clouding his brain. Then there was Wade, the man he loved. The serge of dominance and passion, the drive to protect the man before him, shelter him from everyone else, to own him so he was his and his alone. Then he did it, bit him, bonded with him, cementing in that he was Peter's, that he'd stay with him, shelter and love him to the end.

It made Peter sick. Not the idea of staying by Wade's side, no that sounded quite nice actually, it was the fact that he just did it. Even after telling Wade he wasn’t ready to bond, he did it without even asking permission, he forced it on him. The knowledge that he had pushed bonding onto the mercenary made guilt swell in the pit of his stomach almost nauseously and his throat to tighten. He had promised, swore he's never force anything on Wade, but he had. He had done something that most couples waited for their wedding night, to do on there first night together. And the worst part was, Peter didn't hate it. In the back of his mind he couldn't be happier with who he ended up binding with, but that didn't stop his self aimed verbal abuse for mistreating Wade's trust.

Slowly Peter unsheathed himself from the older which caused the mercenary to stir and eventually wake up. When he did, he found the brunette siting beside him, pale faced with tears trickling down his cheeks.

“Was I that bad?” Wade asked with a small smile, bringing Peter's attention to him though the younger didn’t actually look his way. “I mean I know I'm out of practice-”

“Wade.” Peter cut off. “I'm sorry.” Peter chocked out, eye's screwed shut as he attempted to wipe away his tears with his wrists.

{What, hu? What' going on, what did I miss?}

[It seems Parker is having some regrets.]

Wade took in a shaky breath at the thought as he sat up.

“For what?” He asked, though he honestly didn’t really want to hear the answer.

“I-I marked you, bonded, even though I promised I wouldn’t. I'm so sorry.” The last part came in a shout of self frustration before he curled into himself out of shame. Wade's pupils where blown wide as his hand slowly lifted and slid along the back of his neck until he indeed felt the imprint.

{Well would you look at that, I was wondering why we felt so awesome this morning.}

[The boy looks devastated to be stuck with you. Maybe you should tell him the truth, that it will fade in a couple weeks. It will help ease his pain.]

“Petey, hey, baby boy.” Wade called as he cupped the youngers damp cheeks and pulled his face up. “Look at me.” After a little sniff, Peter opened his eye's and their gazes met. “It's alright, it won't last.” The brunettes brows knitted in confusion which, coupled with his slightly puffy eye's, made him look adorable, though Wade decided not to point that out at the moment.

“What?” Peter asked, thoroughly confused, questioning all the previous knowledge he had gained about bonding. Wade's expression fell into a sad, forced grin as he took a long, shaky breath.

“I can't keep a bonding mark, my healing factor get's rid of it within a month, learned that from experience.” The mercenary attempted a chuckle as memories floated back of others hurt and sometimes angry responses to his healing.

[Here starts the beginning of the end.]

{I say Spidey's gone before the mark is.}

[Oh now, give him more credit then that. I say a couple months tops.]

Wade tried his best to ignore the voices chattering as he watched Peter's expression shift as the brunette processed what he had heard and not let the sudden anger that his alpha felt at the knowledge that another had marked the mercenary. Eventually though, the merc with a mouth couldn't handle it and tried drowning out the voices with his own.

“Come on now, you should be happy. You won't be stuck with me the rest of your life.” Wade said cheerfully, giving the brunette a playful pat on the arm.

“What? No, that's not why I'm upset at all.” Peter proclaimed, the volume of his voice surprising the older a bit. “I felt bad for forcing it on you after I promised I wouldn't. I just keep pushing things onto you.” He said, gaze drifting to the bed under them but snapped up when he heard his lover chuckle.

“You have a weird definition of the words 'pushed' and 'forced'.” Wade said, using his fingers as air quotes. “You’ve never forced me into anything, ever. And besides, didn't I say I'd be happy to bond.” He said, suddenly feeling a fair bit more bashful, his cheeks heating up as he tried to calm his nervous heart. There was an awkward pause before a grin broke out on Peter's face, one of relief and joy.

“I believe your exact word was ecstatic.” He said, but didn't give his boyfriend time for a rebuttal with a witty retort as the brunette cupped the back of the mercenary's neck and pulled their lips together. Wade giggled a bit into the kiss as Peter's fingers glazed over the mark he had left, pride and concern bubbling up as he did so. “So,” He started once they drifted apart. “this mark, it will fade over time?”

“Ya.” Wade said in a tone that made it sound like he felt it was a personal inability rather then an unfortunate side effect of his powers.

“When it does... can I mark you again?” Peter bit his lower lip in slight worry, though his eyes held hope.

{Wait, hold up, I'm confused. He actually wants to stay with you?}

[I don't think I'll ever understand this boy.]

“What happened to you not being ready to bond yet?” Wade asked more jokingly then in actual deterrent.

“I'm not sure.” Peter stated with a shrug. “All I know is right now, having you with my mark, I just couldn't be happier.” An explosion of butterflies assaulted Wade's stomach as his lips rose into what one would define as a stupidly happy smile.

“If that’s how you feel, then ya, sure.” Wade said with a mix of giddy, thankfulness and a large helping of prayers that this dream never ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So if you have read or taken note of my stories of late, you might notice that I've been writing some weird stuff. Mermaid AU, Mpreg, and now this. I'm just testing out new things, broadening my horizons I guess, I don't think I'm doing to bad.
> 
> When I showed this to my editor, the first thing she said was that she was surprised that Wade was the omega and Peter was on top which, I admit, you don't see often. But to be fair, Wade is actually rather submissive in bed, so being an omega kind of makes sense.
> 
> Sorry about the heavy non consensual tones. I know some people are uncomfortable with it like my editor who is having a hard time working with this one, but Peter's there to make it all better! So you have that.
> 
> This may be pointless, but have you ever had someone give you a back massage while you're standing? I don't know about others but I keep almost being pushed over. ^^;
> 
> I know I went on rather long about Peter feeling awesome after sex but that was thanks to the fact that, though he didn't remember at the moment, he had bonded, so his inner alpha felt perfectly at peace having claimed someone.
> 
> I tied to keep this all serious but I just couldn’t help throwing in a few jokes, bad me. *smack*


End file.
